Broken Shadow
|namest=Sharpclaw: |namesl=Broken Shadow |familyt=Mate: Son: Kits: |familyl=Stone Song Fallen Leaves Unknown kits |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dark River, ''Long Shadows, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks=''Hollyleaf's Story, ''The Last Hope}} Broken Shadow is a slender, orange tabby she-cat with thick fur, white paws, and amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Though Broken Shadow is not mentioned directly by name, she is first seen as a queen sadly watching her son, Fallen Leaves, enter the tunnels for his assessment with Rock to become a sharpclaw. She tells him he must be careful, as he is her eldest and the first kit of hers to enter the tunnels and face the ordeal. Broken Shadow protests his leaving, saying that the skies look like it might rain and that she smells it on the wind. Fallen Leaves continues on stubbornly, not wanting to put off his becoming of a full sharpclaw any longer. Long Shadows :She is shown to be almost insane with grief at the loss of her son Fallen Leaves, declaring that Jay's Wing was lucky to come out of the tunnels at all. Another queen, Rising Moon, tries to persuade her to lie down. Broken Shadow tells Rising Moon she doesn't understand, but allows Rising Moon to lead her away anyway. Broken Shadow is seen being groomed by the other she-cat gently like a mother with her kit. Stone Song is revealed to be her mate, and grieves just as much about his son, Fallen Leaves. :Later, when the decision is being made on whether or not to leave the lake, Broken Shadow is led to the clearing by Rising Moon and Chasing Clouds, being too dazed with grief to know where she was. When the cats start casting stones, she is the fifth cat to vote, and is led to circle by Stone Song and Dark Whiskers. She pads over to the 'leave' side when casting the stones, along with her mate, Stone Song; however, when it is confirmed they were leaving, she wails that she did not mean to leave, because she wants to stay with her deceased son, still in denial that he is dead. Rising Moon does her best to comfort Broken Shadow, though to no avail. :When Jay's Wing tells Stone Song about speaking with their ancestors, Stone Song comments that it will help Broken Shadow to know that Fallen Leaves could still be there and look after them. In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon : Broken Shadow is shown to still be grieving over Fallen Leaves' death. When she realizes that the mountains are tough and brutal, Broken Shadow turns on the newly-returned Jay's Wing, hissing at him, saying that it's his fault they even came here and that she left Fallen Leaves behind, leaving Jay's Wing shocked. Stone Song then breaks up the fight between Jay's Wing and Broken Shadow, telling his mate to calm down. The Last Hope :She is first seen in the prologue when the cats of StarClan and the Tribe gather and talk with Rock and Midnight. She is yelling at Rock for not saving Fallen Leaves. :She is seen in Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing's dream. She is mentioned to flinch when Jayfeather said that some cats didn't make it out of the tunnels, probably remembering Fallen Leaves. She told them that many cats have been waiting for them. :Broken Shadow is later seen comforting Fallen Leaves when he reacts to Hollyleaf's death in the battle versus the Dark Forest. In the Short Stories and Plays Hollyleaf's Story :Broken Shadow is briefly mentioned by her son. Fallen Leaves explains to Hollyleaf that his mother was very kind, and that she never wanted her son to go into the tunnels, and he thinks that she knew something was going to happen to her son. Fallen Leaves goes on to say that he wanted to be a sharpclaw, and not even his mother could stop that. Trivia *She has been mistakenly called Broken Shadows. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Stone Song: Sons: :Fallen Leaves: :Unknown Kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Ancients Category:Sharpclaws Category:Dark River characters Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters